Studio Questionnaire
by Crizix
Summary: Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune are here to answer any questions that anyone might have for them! Other Vocaloids will occasionally appear as "guest stars". *QUESTIONING CLOSED FOR NOW*
1. Take 1: Introductions and Establishments

Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune were in the middle of organizing their wide desk. Len cleared all of the unnecessary papers. When he finished, Miku set a light green box on the center of the desk's surface. She then placed two mechanical pencils on either side of the box. Len stared at the pencils curiously; he didn't think that they'd need them. Deciding that it didn't matter, he took one of the red velvet chairs and stretched. Miku saw this as a cue and took the other chair.

The two of them sat still for a few minutes. Miku was humming while Len's eyes were shifting all over the room they were in. The walls were painted white. There was nothing on them except for a standard clock, and this unnerved him. If you're going to paint a room white, then at least hang something interesting like a picture!

Finally, Len had enough of this awkwardness. "Uh…How do we start this thing?" He asked, turning his head to face Miku. Miku stopped humming and looked at Len. Her expression was blank at first, but it shifted into a smile.

"I was wondering when you'd ask!" She cleared her throat. "Hi everyone! Miku Hatsune and Len Kagamine here! We're ready to answer any mail or questions that might make their way into this little box!" She paused to point at said box and continued. "Unfortunately, we don't have all the time in the world, so if we ever get overloaded-"

"-Which I doubt will ever happen-"

"Then the later questions shall be answered at a later date!" Miku finished. "So…any questions, Len?"

"Yeah, um…" Len pointed to the vacant chair that was next to Miku. "Why is there a third chair?"

"Oh, excellent question! That third chair is for a guest star!"

"Guest star?"

"Yup! Occasionally, someone will visit us and answer questions with us. We'll warn everyone in advance so people can fix their letters accordingly!" Miku explained. "Well, that's all there is to it! So…let's begin!"

"I hope I do this well…" Len muttered as he pulled a sheet of folded paper from the box. He unfolded the paper and read it out loud.

"**Hey, do you two like Pokémon? If so, then what's your favorite legendary?"**

Both Len and Miku's eyes lit up at the mention of Pokémon. "Of course we like Pokémon!" They answered in unison. "We've been playing ever since Pokémon Red and Green came out!"

"Len got Red while I got Green." Miku added.

"Yeah, that's basically why we bought Game Boy Colors." Len chuckled. "Anyway, I'd say that…Articuno is my favorite. There's a calming kind of aura surrounding it. It's very elegant and graceful, too."

"As for me, I'd say Jirachi! It's so cute! I just want to hug it!" Miku squealed. "But the third eye thing is kind of weird. It's also too bad that it spends most of its time sleeping…"

"Wish granting must take a lot of energy." Len commented.

"You're right, it must! Anyway…" Miku stole a glance at the clock. "…It's getting late, but I think we have time for one more." She pulled the last slip of paper from the box and read it.

"**Um…You do know that there are plenty of these **_**Ask the Vocaloid**_** things already, right?"**

Both Miku and Len blinked.

"Yes, but aren't those written in script format?" Len inquired.

"I think so. Hopefully, we'll be able to set _Studio Questionnaire_ apart from those other _Ask the Vocaloid_ places." Miku stated.

"Well, that's it for now." Len exclaimed. "Sorry for the shortness; we didn't start on time. But we'll be back with some more questions and maybe some letters next time! So see you, and thanks for listening!" Len and Miku waved and winked at the camera.


	2. Take 2: Public Confessions and Bananas

Len and Miku were sitting in their chairs, preparing for another session of _Studio Questionnaire_. Len held the light green box in place for Miku while she placed some papers in it. She then compressed the small pile into a neat stack inside the box. She finished her work by smoothing out any wrinkles on the papers.

"Ah, hello! Sorry for the slight delay; Miku's being a perfectionist again." Len greeted playfully.

"Wha-? No, I'm not! I'm just making it easier to get the papers!" Miku huffed.

"Right…So…Let's get to business!" Len picked up an envelope from the box. He and Miku gawked at it for a bit. When she regained her senses, Miku plucked it out of Len's hand.

"This one is from **Crystalyna**." She informed as she opened the envelope and read its contents.

"**Soo... am I supposed to ask a question for them? I dun know what to do... -3- Well, here's a question, for Miku-chan:**

**Do you like Kaito or Len? I MUST KNOWS.**

**And one for Len-kun:**

**Why do you like bananas so much?**

**...That's what I'm supposed to do, right?"**

"Yes, you are. And don't worry! You're doing fine." Miku approved cheerfully. She then furrowed her eyebrows. Len tensed up; what was she going to say? "Uh…Len and Kaito are both my dear friends! I like them both!" She exclaimed simply.

Miku's answer left Len speechless. He blinked twice and then closed his dropped jaw. He buried his face in the palm of his hand and sighed. Why did she have to be so romantically dense? However, she could have just exploited a loophole in the question….There was no time to dwell on that, though. There were still questions to answer.

"Oh. Well…I'm not sure. I guess that bananas are just my personal preference. Everyone has-"

"-Before anyone says anything, I am NOT obsessed with leeks!" Miku interrupted. Her tone was quick and harsh.

"Mi-Miku?" Len stammered, clearly startled.

"I may LIKE them, but I would NOT put them in cookies! Or cake! And leek-flavored lip gloss doesn't even exist!" Miku ignored Len, continuing to rant bitterly. "Leek-flavored ice cream doesn't exist either! And leeks do not make good weapons-"

"We get it, Miku." Len clamped her mouth with his hand, cutting her off. He then pulled another envelope from the box. "This is from **I My Me Mine**."

"**Ohh my goodness another Ask the Vocaloids thing...AWESOME! I love these things and the fact that you aren't going to write this in script form just makes it very unique and awesome. I also love how the first question was pokemon...Jirachi FTW! :D Questions for Miku and Len?...I got some :3**

**Miku: How can you sing songs like Two-Faced Lovers and The Disapperance of Miku Hatsune so quickly?**

**Len: Do you like the song 14 and your verson of Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder? How did you get your voice to sound so deep in 14?**

**Len and Miku: What are your thoughts/feelings on...Tei Sukone?**

**Len: Have you ever tried banana milk? I'm curious to see how it tastes but I haven't bought any yet, please let me know if it's good.**

**Sorry for the little amount of questions, I'll try to come up with more later on. Till then~ :3"**

Len scratched the back of his head. Miku, who was released from Len's grip, paused. Both wore sheepish facial expressions.

"Hee hee, thanks! Crizix must be doing a good job with recording this, then!" Miku bowed. "Crizix is also the one who writes the questions asked in the absence of letters. I don't think that she'll have to do so anymore, though…Unless she wants to. So…speed comes from practice, practice, and more practice! That applies to a lot of things!" Miku advised.

Len shrugged at his question. "I enjoy singing the majority of my songs. The exceptions are inappropriate songs."

"Like _Spice_?"

"Yes, like _Spice_! Anyway…How did I get my voice to sound deep? Well, all people have two voices. They are the chest voice, which is lower, and the head voice, which is higher…I think. Regardless, I practiced using my lower voice for _14_. I still feel uncomfortable with it, but I can utilize it a bit better now." Len explained. "But I don't think that my voice in _14_ was that deep…"

A serious aura entered the room at the mention of Tei Sukone. "Um…It's not that we don't like Tei." Len started nervously.

"It's just that her obsession with Len is creepy. And hating me is overplayed." Miku finished, waving her hand dismissively. "Now, about banana milk…"

"…Huh? Banana milk exists?" Len asked. "Uh…How? Every time you try to take the juice out of a banana, it simply turns into pulp."

"Maybe the pulp is blended into the milk?" Miku suggested.

Len considered the possibility. "That…must be it." He concluded. "I can't imagine anything else." He froze when he realized that he could not answer the question. He dropped his head in shame. "Ah…I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Len; you did your best. I'm sure that I My Me Mine understands." Miku consoled, patting him on the back. "Anyway…" She took another envelope from the box. "This one is from **NagamiKai**."

"**Hehe, its different.**

**In a good way.**

**Questions...hm...**

**Len, do you like "like" Miku?**

**Miku, how did you react towards Len when you met him?"**

Miku beamed at the compliment. "Thank you! I guess that means that we're off to a good start!"

Len, on the other hand, felt dread rapidly settle into him. He had to make a confession? Oh, dear G clef. He lowered his head and pondered the next question. After a few minutes of complete silence, he lifted his head up at Miku. His face was a deep crimson and a sheepish expression was etched on it. "Miku?" He murmured.

Miku saw this and she understood; he didn't want her to hear the answer. She complied, setting her headphones to tune out her surroundings. She stared at the ceiling and pretended to zone out. She was curious; why didn't Len want her to hear his answer?

"Um..um…Yes, I…do like Miku…in a romantic sense." Len confessed slowly, breathing heavily. A solemn air continued to surround him as he tried to calm himself. That felt so intense!

He gently tugged on Miku's arm warmer as soon as he steadied his breathing. Miku stopped daydreaming and turned her head to Len. He flashed a grateful smile to her. She smiled back while she set her headphones back to normal. She then remembered that she was also asked a question.

Meeting Len? She smiled at the memory. "I remember thinking that Len was so cute and huggable! Granted, he still is, but…the feeling was so much more intense back then! Perhaps I just got used to it?" She mused as she embraced Len tightly.

"…Mi…Miku…? I…can't…breathe…" Len complained. He really couldn't; Miku's arms were crushing his rib cage. Miku took a glance at his face. Seeing that he was turning blue, she released him and pouted. He regained color, laughed, and ruffled her hair.

He proceeded to take the last envelope out of the box. "Okay, so…This is from **Lilytooth**."

"**I sorta dislike these things for how often they fail miserably, but I made a formspring for Mello along the same lines. (Y'know, from girly dude with the chocolate and the leather who was in the mafia. LOL)**

**For Len:**

**-What do you think about dying so much? (In Servant of Evil, Imitation Black, Prisoner, a PV for the Kaito/Miku Cantarella, Gray, Yandelenka, etc.)**

**-Would you rather die again or be bossed around and forced into embarrassing outfits by Rin?**

**-Did you know that you are absolutely adorable and I want to huggles you forever?**

**I have no questions for Miku... I have questions for Rin, Meiko, and Gumi, but none for Miku. So... um... wait!**

**For Miku:**

**-Could you marry Luka? Please? That would make me cry tears of joy. LOL"**

"Well…If you made a Formspring for someone along the same lines, then you must only dislike the ones that fail!" Miku inferred.

Len raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, but…what does Lilytooth mean by 'fail'?"

"That's probably referring to the abundance of grammar errors. I've seen some of that myself." Miku explained, rolling her eyes. "So, Len, you have questions! You know what to do!"

"Yes! Let's see…ah…uh…I…don't enjoy dying. But why do I die in PVs so often, anyway?"

"It's because everybody loves Len, and Len is so adorable and innocent and huggable and cuddly and stuff. Seriously, if you want to make something sad, then just kill Len! It's that simple, guys!" Miku yelled, pointing wildly at Len. Len twitched and sweat dropped.

"I don't think it's that simple…" He sighed, but was unheard. "Anyway…I…think I'd rather die again. Being pushed around by Rin in general is just not that fun. And…" His expression turned grim. "…Yes, I expected that. Everyone tells me so."

"B-B-B-But Lenny! You ARE absolutely adorable!" Miku interjected. "And you look so good in those dresses!" She added with a bright smile.

Len twitched again. His aura radiated aggravation. "Why…do I…even…bother…" He muttered through gritted teeth, clenching a fistful of his bangs.

Miku giggled at the scene. "Well, Lenny is angry now, so let's leave him alone for a little while. Meanwhile, let's get moving. So…uh…Will I marry…Luka…?" She gawked at the paper. "Um…Ah ha ha, nope, sorry! I don't think that either of us roll that way!"

Miku continued laughing until she saw the clock; they had to wrap things up now. She calmed herself down and turned to Len. "Are you still angry?" She asked in a sweet voice while poking him in the back. He responded with a curt nod, not bothering to turn and look at her. "Oh…" She put her head down, but quickly raised it back up. "Thank you, everyone! I hope that we didn't disappoint anyone today! We love receiving your mail! So, so, you know what to do! See you next time!" She waved energetically.


	3. Take 3: Important Note and Humiliation

Len sat quietly in his chair. He stole a glance at the clock and then sighed. Everything was set up for _Studio Questionnaire_, but where was Miku? He slouched in his chair and stretched. He wanted to sleep, but his gut told him that a nap wasn't a good idea. He leaned back on the desk using his arms as support.

Finally, the door opened to reveal a panting Miku. She rushed over to her chair and collapsed in it. "Hah…Hah…So…Sorry…" Miku tried to apologize, but she was unable to speak properly due to being short of breath. Len gestured for her to calm down first before explaining herself.

"Ah…Sorry for being late!" She said when she was able to relax. "Crizix caught me on my way here and held me up. She told me that she wanted me to read some important announcement to everyone." She explained, holding up a bright magenta piece of paper.

Len bolted straight up. "Oh?" He exclaimed. "If it's from **Crizix**, then it must be important! Let's make haste, Miku!"

"Right!" With that, she began reading the text on the paper out loud.

"**I thank everyone for their support of **_**Studio Questionnaire**_**. However, I have noticed that some people are saying some things that are clearly disproven by apparently-overlooked details. The purpose of **_**Studio Questionnaire**_** being written in actual story format as opposed to script format is mainly to provide deeper, more detailed answers to questions. This means that it is slightly insulting to see such details ignored. Therefore, I ask that everyone please read the questions and Miku and Len's answers carefully. If you do not understand some of the vocabulary used, then please look up the definitions. With the Internet, it is not difficult at all. Thank you for your understanding."**

Solemnity hung in the atmosphere. "…So yeah! Please remember Crizix's words; we don't want to antagonize her, right?" Len requested with a gentle voice.

"The correct answer is 'No, we don't'! Especially since Crizix has the power to shut _Studio Questionnaire_ down…for good." Miku discreetly whispered into the camera. "…Okay! So, with that in mind, let's start reading! We have a lot this time, so I want to dig right in!" Miku slapped on her trademark smile, hoping to restore everyone's light moods. She buried her hand in the pile of envelopes and mixed them around, scrambling the order. When she was satisfied, she pulled one out. "This is from **rawrloverawr3**."

"**hello~! my first question is**

**miku- after 3 months i was FINALLY able to sing the very fast part in the dissaperence of hatsune miku(in english)(sorry if i spelled dissaperence wrong DX). people usaully tell me i talk fast so i guess now it's a good thing. that and i have a high-pitched voice okay so now i'm rambling question: do u like yaoi? *starts blushing madly***

**len: you're paired up with like EVERYONE! female, male, heck even GAKUPO! (i never liked him :p he's not sexy like all the fangirls say :p) does it piss u off? p.s. ur even paired up with tei 0.0**

**i got to go sence ff is yelling at me for writing too much bye~!"**

"You sang _The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku_? That's awesome, even though it was in English! See? I knew that practice would do it!" Miku cheered.

"Well, yes, you did spell 'disappearance', 'usually', and 'since' incorrectly." Len pointed out. "It's fine; Miku and I don't really care, but don't internet browsers have spelling checkers? Mozilla Firefox does."

"They should, but what about Internet Explorer? It's criticized as the worst internet browser usable."

"Uhh…Internet Explorer? I…don't remember the last time that name even crossed my mind." Len admitted sheepishly.

"Ah…So Internet's Explorer's that bad?" Miku questioned. "Well, anyway…Y-Y-Ya-Yaoi?" Miku's face turned bright red and Len dived under the desk. "Well…I…sort of like it…" She divulged with a hushed tone and a shifty gaze. "However, I am not a crazed fangirl…at least, I hope not. Len, your tu-hey, wait! Where's Len?"

She looked under the desk and found Len hugging his knees. Miku sweat dropped. "Um…Len? You have to come out now." She nudged his shoulder.

"…Are there any rabid fangirls here?" He asked, surveying the room meticulously.

"No, there aren't." Miku assured."Now come on. We have work to do." She offered her hand to him. He smiled and took it, smoothly ensuring that he didn't hit his head on the desk. Once he was back in his seat, he cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Miku." He murmured. "Now…Uh…It's not that I'm angry about it. It's just that it's a bit tiring."

"Yeah, Len getting paired with everybody has the same reason as Len always dying in PVs: everybody loves him!" Miku proclaimed. Upon hearing this, Len dropped his head dramatically and exhaled a loud breath.

"Urrh…" He plucked a random envelope from the pile. "This is from **Exilo**."

"**Lol - it's one of these ask the Vocaloids things again. Eh...I like Digimon more than Pokemon but I still like Pokemon too. Err...what's the difference between a script format and a live action format? _**

**Anyway, questions haha...:**

**Len (and Rin!): So...you guys are apparently on a Gekokujou (Kagamine Revolution) roll and you stated that your motto is "Green is the enemy"...is that true? Also, does that mean that you guys are actually together? (twincest) 8D**

**Miku: (OMG I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!) Do you know Ventiwings' story "Facing the Consequences"? Could you tell me a little on spotlight of your character? I love your role so much in that FF, so pretty please with a cherry on top of a homemade chocolate cake? =DDD *sparklesparklesparkle* (if you don't know it, it's ok - I won't kill myself for it-I'll just go weep in the corner of woe)**"

"Ah, Digimon? I like Digimon, too. But then I stopped paying attention to it when the fourth season came out. I don't remember much of it anymore." Len said.

"Live action format? Do you mean actual story format? Well, think about it. What's the difference between a novel and a play? No wait, scratch that. That wouldn't be that great of an explanation. Rather, script format get straight to the point and puts an emphasis on character dialogue; description and actions are almost pushed to the background. Story format blends description, actions, and dialogue together to create an elaborate harmony." Miku elaborated. "Len, the first question's for you."

Len looked confused. "Rin isn't here. And yeah, we WERE on a 'Gekokujou Roll' and all, but we missed hanging out with Miku, so we pretty much stopped. Besides, the tension we created between us and Miku was unendurable. By the way, Rin and I are NOT an item. Why do so many people think that? I detest incest." He basically spat the last word out.

Miku was flattered by the praise. "Why, thank you! And playing the role of Joker of the Night is fun! But the story's not done yet, so I can't reveal anything. It's all classified information." She bowed apologetically. She then took another envelope from the pile in the box. This is from **Crystalyna**."

"**I don't know why, but I feel special that my letter was read! :3 Anyways...**

**Miku: How long did it take to grow your hair out? Cause my hair's pretty long, and I want it to look like yours! :D**

**Len: Did you know that bananas are good for period pain? I know you're not a girl or anything, it's just... I wanted to know if you knew that. C:**

**For both of you: Is it fun to live with the other Vocaloids? Or are they annoying? And do the UTAUloids live with you guys too?**

**One more for Len: Do you think you could beat Justin Beaver in a singing contest? (I think so! :3)**

**That's it, thank you, and goodbye! ^^/"**

"Eh heh. Maybe it's because yours was the first one we read?" Len suggested.

"Oh, my hair? It took a couple of years, but I feel that it was worth it. Now my hair is one of my most distinguishing features! Ah, you want your hair to look like…mine?" Miku giggled. "I'm flattered! Make sure to brush your hair several times a day; if you don't, then it will be very unruly. I'm sure that you can preserve and pull it off, though!"

Len gawked at the letter and felt heat rush to his face. "Um…No, I didn't…Was this meant to make me feel awkward?"

"Probably not, but your femininity can't be helped." Miku laughed, slapping Len playfully on the back.

"Hey! I am NOT feminine!" He glared at her.

"Yeah, yeah, that's why people force you to cross-dress all the time." She retorted.

Len responded by puffing his cheeks and crossing his arms with a fierce "Humph!" She grinned and cuddled up against his side. Despite being annoyed with Miku, he couldn't help but smile warmly. He patted her on the head before they realized that the camera was still rolling.

"Ah, so…The other Vocaloids? Uh…Hate to break it to you, but we don't all live together. That's unconventional, and since more and more Vocaloids are making their debuts and all, such a building would be uncomfortably crowded. Also, it would be unreasonably expensive to expand said building every time a new Vocaloid would move in." Miku reasoned. She knew that the idea of one big Vocaloid mansion was a popular belief, but she couldn't see how that would work well. After all, the Vocaloids all needed an adequate amount of personal space to be sane, and being crammed into one big house wasn't going to cut it.

"But if you wish to know what we both think of them in general, then we'd say that they can be both fun and annoying to be with. Like when Gakupo accidentally cut himself, and Meiko somehow spilled salt into his wound…That was a disaster." Len and Miku both cringed at the memory. "Also, with the answer regarding the Vocaloids' living arrangements, I'm sure that you can determine the UTAUs' too." She finished with a short nod.

Len didn't even need to think about the next question. "Justin Beaver-I mean, Bieber? Not to be conceited or anything, but I bet I could! Thank you for your faith in me, and for mailing us!" He bowed.

Meanwhile, Miku had gotten a hold on another envelope. "This is from **NagamiKai**." She told everyone while opening it.

"**Ah, that was so cute. Len confessed! HE CONFESSED! YOU HEAR THAT MIKU?~**

**Ehem, back to the point...**

**Miku: Do you play dating sims?**

**Len: Did you enjoy recording the PV for spice with MIKU! *spaz***

**Thats it for now :3"**

Miku was puzzled. "…Len, you confessed something…?"

"Huh?" Len was just as puzzled as Miku until he read the first line on the letter. His eyes grew wide with horror and he locked her head in his arm to distract her. "L-L-Len!" She cried out. Seriously, what was he doing?

"Shush, please! Miku didn't hear that! She tuned out her surroundings with her headphones, remember?" Len frantically pleaded in a hushed tone. His face was a deep crimson. "And filming the _Spice_ PV with Miku felt awkward, but overall, I'd say that I sort of enjoyed it." He then released Miku. "Miku, do you play those dating sim games?" His voice was considerably louder for some reason.

She gave him an odd look but didn't push the subject. "No, I don't. I'm not really into those kinds of games. I'd rather play turn-based RPGs. Fire Emblem is a particularly good series."

"Fire Emblem?" Len questioned as he shuffled through the papers that were still in the box.

"Yup! Basically, a country gets invaded, the protagonist's father is slain, and that same protagonist has to rally an army to win back the conquered country. Sacred Stones, Path of Radiance, and Radiant Dawn were all excellent. Shadow Dragon was a bit of a letdown for me, but it's only supposed to be a remake of the very first game, so it's not bad." Miku informed.

"Sounds like it's worth a try." Len commented.

She nodded. "It is."

"I see." He opened the envelope that he was holding. "This is from **UltimateLollipopNinjaa**."

"**Ok, so a question for Len that was bound to happen sometime...**

**Are you ever.. er, 'romantically involved' with Rin? Or just close twin love?**

**Miku:**

**Have you ever considered being in a romantic relationship with the following: Kaito, Len, Akaito, or Dell?**

**thanks.**

**Ninja"**

"The bond between me and Rin is fraternal. Nothing more, nothing less." Len stated almost immediately in a consistent and robotic tone.

Miku had to laugh at how flatly Len rejected the notion. Len scowled; what was so funny? He was only stating the truth. Upon realizing the subject of her question, she set Len's headphones to tune out his surroundings. Len nodded in understanding, but proceeded to stare at Miku's face.

"Well, I…um…" She tried to think, but Len's watchful gaze was unnerving her. She grabbed his face and forced him to look the other way. She then took a deep breath and continued. "Um…Kaito is loving and compassionate, but we're…he…is simply an older brother figure to me. I've never talked to Akaito, and I wouldn't want to get anywhere near Dell; cigarettes reek!" She retched. "Plus, he's not nice. At all. I still remember when he pushed me into a water fountain for no particular reason. I wouldn't have minded as much if it was hot, but it was chilly and the wind was strong. I was freezing! It's a wonder that I didn't get sick." She grumbled.

"Oh, but Len?" Her tone returned to its usual subtle cheeriness. "He's kind, caring, and polite. Sometimes he's TOO polite, though. He can be such a pushover! He's sort of a wimp, too. People pick on him often for his scrawniness and short stature. Let's not forget his feminine figure, either! Rabid fans tend to use that as a rallying point…" She mused, putting a finger to her chin.

Unbeknownst to Miku, Len had set his headphones back to normal almost immediately after Miku turned his face around. He strained to hear Miku's every word, but found nothing that directly answered the true question. Was she avoiding it? He bet she was.

Frowning internally, he plucked another envelope from the pile in the box. "This one's from **SnowLily01**."

"**i have been wondering when's the guest star going to appear? i'm soo curious :3**

**oh and there's one question from me**

**Miku&Len:how did you guys get to kiss in the song your world,my world?**

**did you guys i dunno...used stunt double's?or did you guys really...kissed?**

**teehee~please answer my question if you will!"**

"Oh, guest stars? To be honest, we don't even know! We have been told that we'll be alerted to the arrival of a guest star some time beforehand, so watch out for that!" Miku winked.

Heat then poured into both Len and Miku's cheeks. "Ah, no, we…don't have stunt doubles." He admitted, adjusting his tie.

"They sure sound convenient, though." Miku added quietly. An uncomfortable silence settled in. In her haste to divert the conversation from its awkward topic, she swiftly dug her hand into the box and ripped open another envelope. "This is from **Fallen-Angel-Yumiko-Satohori**."

"**umm..**

**can i ask a question too?**

**Len: are you perverted like kaito?**

**Miku: do you enjoy being with len?**

**one more question for len: do you enjoy being a shota?**

**Len and miku: umm... did you two ever kiss before?"**

"Of course you can ask us questions, but…are you trying to accuse me of something? Because I am not a pervert. I am not a shota, either." Len cocked his head with a scowl. Miku put her hand to her mouth and stifled a giggle. He noticed and huffed.

"Ooh? Kaito is a pervert? But I don't see him looking at anything funnily…Are you perhaps a mind reader? It would be really cool if you were." Miku said.

"No, it wouldn't. The idea of someone who can pry into your most private thoughts is scary." He shuddered. He couldn't imagine how disastrous it would be if his deepest and darkest secrets were revealed…

"Ah, that's true, but do I enjoy being with you, Len?" She deliberately paused to create some tension. It clearly worked on Len, because his shoulders visibly stiffened. What was she going to say? Did she actually…hate him?

"Of course I enjoy being with Len! He's my adorable best friend!" She squealed as she tackled Len to the ground with open arms. Being unprepared, Len landed roughly on his back with Miku's arms wrapped around him.

"O-Ow…Miku, that h-hurt…" He complained with a bright red face, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't be such a wimp, Lenny!" Miku cooed teasingly.

"I'm not being a wimp! You're just heavy!" Seriously, she must have weighed at least a hundred pounds.

Miku leaped back into her seat. "Am not!"

"Are too!" Len retorted childishly as he unsteadily stood up and plopped back into his chair.

Miku stuck her tongue out at him, and that was the end of that. They both knew that they'd just forget the whole thing in the next minute or two anyway, so neither of them provoked the other further.

"As for that last question concerning the both of us, you'll probably get your answer by reading SnowLily01's letter." Miku informed and then opened another envelope. "This one's from **I My Me Mine**."

"**I see I see, thank you for answering my questions and it's okay Len, I do understand. Before I didn't know banana milk existed at all until I saw this funny commercial for it on youtube. I knew Spice and "do you like blank" questions would have been asked but no worries I won't ask if your crushing on anyone...at least for now I won't. Now here are my questions:**

**Len: You might have seen this coming but are you and Rin 'Mirror Images' or twins? How does Rin act like? Is she funny? Crazy? Hyper? Or none that?**

**Miku and Len: Out of all the millions of songs you've sung which do you feel is the most embarrassing one to sing? :3**

**Miku: Why do you keep your hair so long? If it's difficult to manage waist long hair I can't imagine how difficult it must be to maintain your long teal locks. Would you ever cut it if you could?**

**Len: What are your thoughts on Piko Utatane? People say that he's basically like your rival since your both are "Shota's and adorable". Do you really feel as though he is your rival?**

**Well that's all I can think of right now but rest assured I will be back to ask more questions next timen till then~ :3**"

Len sighed in relief. "Thank you for your understanding."

"Yeah! Len was stressing over it!" Miku reached over and ruffled his hair. She fixed it shortly after.

Len put his hand in the spot where Miku had ruffled his hair. "A commercial for banana milk?" He tilted his head. "I want to see that."

"Is it anything like _Po Pi Po_? That song was so much fun! The dance was, too." Miku inquired excitedly.

"_Po Pi Po_? Miku, vegetable juice is disgusting, and you were scary in that one PV…But I will admit, it is fun to sing."

"I knew you liked it, Len!" She rose speedily from her chair. "Come on, let's dance!" She fixed her posture.

"Miku, WAIT! We don't have time for that!" He pulled her back into her seat by her wrist.

She poked him in the cheek. "…Fine. But your question's first."

"I know that. Er…Yeah, I did. We're twins. The mirror image thing is a whimsical thought, but it makes absolutely no sense." Len clarified.

"Unless it's a gender-bending mirror?" Miku suggested uncertainly.

"…Still doesn't make sense." He responded, still pondering.

"Well, it was a thought…" She tugged on a lock of her bangs. She then examined it. "I keep my hair long in order to set myself apart from others, you know? Most people wouldn't want to have hair that's THIS long." She brushed through one of her pigtails with her fingers to empathize her point. "My hair is one of my most-known features, so if I cut it, then I just wouldn't seem like Miku anymore…At least, not to me. Yes, it's difficult to manage, but it's worth it, don't you think?" She felt something light pulling on the side of her head and turned to see Len holding a couple strands of her hair in his hand.

"It's…really…thick…" Len observed, twirling the strands of hair in his fingers.

Miku smiled gently and patted Len on the head. "Yes, it's pretty thick. That's just how it is. Still, even with nature's help, you still need to take excellent care of your hair in order for it to look good."

He nodded and took another glance at the letter. "Ah, Piko? We're good friends, actually. And we are not adorable shotas." Len sighed in frustration. Why does everyone say that? He was getting really, really sick of it.

He reached for the box but stopped. "…I feel like we forgot something."

Miku scanned the letter carefully. "We did. Eh…Let's see here…Len, how would you describe Rin?"

"Oh? I can't believe I missed that!" He smacked his forehead. "She's sometimes hyper. She can be funny too, but I'm the butt of most of her jokes…"

"Okay, then, there's something else…Our most embarrassing songs? The one song of mine that I can think of right now is _The Rampage of Miku Hatsune_, but I seriously think that was merely a rip-off on _The Rampage of Len Kagamine_, which was very fun to sing, by the way."

"…That song was torture." Len muttered sourly under his breath. "Now, MOST embarrassing song? Err…Honestly, I have a lot." He buried his face in the palm of his hand. He has sung more than his fair share of shotacon songs. He certainly did not want to think about any of them. Unfortunately for him, Miku was prepared to answer for him.

"As for Len, well…he has sung a ton of shotacon stuff! But which one was the most humiliating? Let's all think now…" She struck a thinking pose. Len braced himself for the verbal onslaught; this was not going to be good for his mental health.

"Hm…_Shotacon Genocide_ was a funny one. At first, he was talking about how disgusting shotacons were, and then he expressed a desire to kill all other shotas so that he'll be the only one! _Shotarella_ is a famous parody of Kaito's _Cantarella_. Here, he apparently gets defiled by a pervert, but ends up enjoying the sensations. One particular line, 'a banana is being pushed in', has earned endless giggles from dirty minded Yaoi fans." Miku paused and took a deep breath. A light blush was present on her face. Len banged his head on the desk.

"Ahem. So…Where was I? _Don't Play Dumb, Big Brother_ is also well liked among Yaoi fans. Since ice cream is mentioned in the song, fans have inferred that Kaito is being addressed to. I don't really think so, but there's no point in trying to prove them wrong. But these three songs' humiliation potential pale in comparison to that of _Shota=Release_!" Len's flinch looked more like a jump. "It's a parody of Luka's _Rip=Release_, which is the answer song to Len's _Spice_. This parody is-mmmrrfff!" Len covered Miku's mouth tightly with his hand, rendering her unable to speak. He was hyperventilating, and he was downright flushed.

"All right, that's enough!" He shouted. He then scrambled to tear off the covering of an envelope, never letting go of Miku in the process. "This letter is from **LimeGreenIchigo**!" He yelled when he finally succeeded.

"***grinning madly* Hiya guys! Mika-chan here, with a few little questions. First for both of you, what do you think of your rabid fangirls/boys? And could you pretty please with bananas and leeks on top bring in Kaito? And tell him that Mika-chan has a crush on him? *blushes***

**second: Miku, do you have a crush on any of the others? (If you say Kaito I will get mad and use my magical ichigo powers.) and what's your fav song?**

**Third: Len, can I borrow the Road Roller? And how old are you? (My guess is about 13, same as me!)**

**Fourth: Both of you again, what's your favorite anime? I luffles Death Note! Sayōnara!"**

"…Why are you grinning madly…?" Len questioned with a raised eyebrow. He was somehow able to calm down, and Miku was released before she could suffocate.

Miku shrugged. "Normal fans are fine, but rabid ones unnerve us. And no, we can't bring in Kaito. He has to come visit on his own."

"Also, if we told him about your crush and not you, then he wouldn't take it as seriously, if at all. I doubt any of us would if that were the case." Len then placed his hands over his headphones and turned around. He was still listening, though.

"Ah, ah, a crush? Well, rest assured; I already explained my sibling-like relationship with Kaito in my response to UltimateLollipopNinjaa." Miku stated, gesturing towards earlier in the session.

Len groaned inwardly. She avoided the question…again! She was definitely skilled with words, he'll give her that. Oh, well. Maybe another time? "No, you cannot borrow the RoadRoller. Only experts should even TRY to drive that thing. And I'm actually fourteen."

"Yes, crashing the RoadRoller would end in disaster!" Miku exclaimed. "Favorite anime? Ah…I like Maid-sama! Misaki is so awesome!"

"I don't really watch anime, but Code Geass seems like a good one. I've only watched a couple of episodes, though." Len replied, making a mental note to watch some more episodes.

"All, right, so…This last envelope is from **Mirodrummerboy**!"

"**Ok here's my questions**

**For Miku:What do you mean you dont like leeks! I heard you hit Mikuo over the head all the time with them. So your saying that Mikuo thing was a lie?**

**For Len:What do you think of Neru? Come on she's besically the complete girl version of you, well in my opinion.**

**For Miku and Len: What do you think of Meiko, is she actually drunk most of the time?**

**One more for Miku and Len: If you two were to get married... Who would Len's best man be?"**

"…Liking something and obsessing over it are two different things. I said that I like leeks, but I don't obsess over them. Yes, I have attempted to beat Mikuo down with a leek before, that didn't work out too well." Miku plainly explained.

Meanwhile, Len was puzzled. "Neru is the female version of me? But…isn't that supposed to be Rin?"

Miku nodded.

"Anyway, uh…I don't talk to Neru too often. I know that her tongue is sharp, though. And she always seems to be doing something on that phone of hers." He wondered.

"I bet she's texting!" Miku interjected.

"Texting? Wouldn't all of that lead to humongous phone bills?" Len questioned.

"I heard that she has unlimited texting." Miku disclosed.

"Ah, that would explain. Hmm…Meiko? She's excitable and a bit hyper, but she's sober most of the time." Len said.

"Yeah, she doesn't get drunk too often. She simply finds acting drunk to be fun for some reason. Don't ask me why." Miku informed.

"To make people fear her?" He wondered.

She gasped. "Eh? But she's plenty scary already!"

Both of them blushed over the idea of them getting married. "U-Uh, I would c-choose either Kaito or G-Gakupo." Len stuttered. He was really nervous.

Miku rubbed his back. "Calm down, Len. It was only a question."

Len nodded and then his eyes turned to the clock. His eyes widened a bit when he saw the time. "Miku, it's late!" He exclaimed, tugging on Miku's armwarmer.

"I know. Crizix granted us more time for this session. She also said that if everyone heeds her announcement, she'll extend the time permanently." She told him.

"…Oh. Did she tell you that while holding you up?" He asked curiously.

"Yup! Well, we have time for one short note!" She pulled a small slip of paper from the now empty box. "This was written by **Luvandia**."

"**Adding this to my alert is probably a horrible idea since I have like 50 story updates to read in my .. not so short absence.. BUT I COULDN'T RESIST GAHH I LOVE THIS :D"**

"Ah ha ha, is that so? Just take your time; there's no need to rush! Still, thank you very much! We appreciate your support!" Miku bowed.

"…And that's all the time we have, folks! Sorry, but we have to wrap this up quickly, since it's already so late! Thanks for your support, everyone! See you next time! And please don't forget Crizix's words!" Both Len and Miku bowed.


	4. Take 4: Cupcakes and Black Outs

The recording room of _Studio Questionnaire_ was completely empty. It was slightly messy too, for Len and Miku were too tired to clean up after the last session. Soon, however, the door opened, revealing both Len and Miku. Len was carrying a small box that was wrapped in a red plastic bag and a beige sack. Miku was carrying two paper plates and a thin pile of napkins. They rushed over to the desk and set their stuff on its surface. Len emptied the sack's contents into the light green box while Miku tidied up the area. Once everything was in order, both took their seats.

"Hello, everyone!" Len greeted cheerfully.

"Hello!" Miku echoed. "I've got news, everyone! Due to the overwhelming positive feedback that _Studio Questionnaire_ has somehow received, Crizix has decided to permanently extend session time! Therefore, we shall start earlier from here on!"

"Miku and I brought some cupcakes to celebrate our success. We would share with you all, but we can't teleport things. We're sorry." Len apologized as he removed the box of cupcakes from the plastic bag and opened it. He took one of the paper plates and carefully placed a single chocolate cupcake on it, offering it to Miku.

She thanked him and grabbed an envelope from the pile in the light green box. This time, she didn't bother to scramble up the envelopes, meaning that they would all be read in chronological order. "This first one's from **Ventiwings**!"

"***applause overlap the closing credits***

**Nicely done, Crizix, and I'm not just saying that either. I hardly read any of these Vocaloid question fics so I toyed with the idea of reading this and loved how it wasn't in script format. Those just irritate me to no end. I was rather flabbergasted and flattered to find out that someone asked about my fanfiction, FtC, and was curious to know how you would've answered it. Too bad you don't know what's happening with Miku to answer it fully! Ahaha xD**

**Ah let's not read the top part in the next chapter, shall we? Unless you want to read a super long letter... review, whichever you choose to call it.**

**Oh right, Miku is quite skilled in avoiding the questions when it comes to crushes by the way. I guess I'll start asking questions as well.**

**To Miku: The Luka x Miku pairing has been gaining more popularity than the Len x Rin pairing as of late...so what do you think about that?**

**What do you think of your many appends? Or would you rather keep your voice inhumanly soprano high?**

**To Len: So I've seen all this fan art of Miku practically tackle hugging, or glomping, you... Now how does that make you feel?**

**Are you a perfectionist or a lazy kind of student?**

**To both: Don't you think that Crizix should start updating her Crystal Blade of Purity fic?**

**Are you both alright with my portrayal of you in Facing the Consequences?**

**~Ventus**

**P.S: To Crizix, I loved how you put in Fire Emblem in here haha"**

"Eh, it's fine; we appreciate letters of any length!" Miku waved off the suggestion. "Why yes, I am, in fact, skilled at dodging questions, provided that an exploitable loophole is present." She grinned proudly.

Len ignored her. "Crizix said that she messaged Ventiwings already, so we're just going to overlook those parts of the letter." He informed.

"Yup! Now, uh…Really? That's true? I knew that there was an increase in its popularity, but I didn't think that it could ever get close to surpassing that of LenxRin!"

"…I blame _Magnet_ for even starting that. Not that I'm not tired of singing with Rin so often…" Len commented while eating a cupcake.

"Really, Len? I think that Magnet was just a catalyst; LukaxMiku would probably start getting popular through some other way eventually." Miku threw her two cents in. "Anyway…Luka and I are really close. It's a bit awkward to think about the pairing, but it's nothing unbearable. But my Appends kind of annoy me. Really, why do I need so many different voices? Isn't one enough?" She complained.

Len chuckled. "I see your point, Miku. So…Um…Whenever I see that kind of art, I can't help but thing that those artists know us really well." A light blush was present on his face. "I like to think that I'm a balanced kind of student, getting my work done on time, but not overdoing anything."

"Len, that is a lie." Miku called out.

"What?" Len was caught off guard.

"Face it; you're a procrastinator, and you procrastinate badly." She declared.

"A-Am not!" He stammered heatedly.

"Yes, you are, Len. Where else did the inspiration for _Hot Cocoa_ come from?" She retorted.

He knew he had lost at this point, so he slammed his elbows on the desk and puffed his cheeks. She smirked while triumphantly taking a bite out of her cupcake. When she swallowed the mouthful, she continued.

"Crystal Blade of Purity? Yes, she definitely should! Len hasn't even made his entrance yet, and he's the true protagonist!" Miku exclaimed, jabbing Len's cheek rapidly.

His cheek quickly deflated, and he let out a sigh. "Miku's right. Thing is, Crizix doesn't want to write a tragic scene, and she's still unsure about details. In fact, I think that she's changing an early part of the main plot in order to avoid writing the tragic scene."

"She is…Let's all hope that Crizix gets struck with some serious inspiration soon!" Miku raised a fist in the air.

"Yes, let's!" Len agreed. "So, your _Facing the Consequences_, huh? Well…"

"I really like how I get called the Joker of the Night and all, but emotionless facades are ridiculously difficult!" She interrupted him.

"…Right. So…I'm fine with it, but what's with people like Meiko and Kaito beating me senseless so often?" He rubbed his shoulder to empathize his point. Not that it was actually sore or anything. It's just that thinking about his role made him feel tired.

"Okay, so…Next letter!" Miku opened up another envelope. "This one's from **Luvandia**."

"**Huh.. I'll fix the MikuLen thing then.. *evil grin* Because, I'm very good with words...**

**Miku, do you like Len in a romantic sense? This is a yes or no question, please answer with either yes or no. :D**

**Len, what's your favourite meal, excluding the wonderfullness known as bananas? (You may not be obsessed with bananas but I am :P I gotz a banana plush)**

**Also for Len... LOOK RABID KAILEN FANGIRLS! *points far away***

**I love both script format and this format, continue writing, MikuXLen Goddess~~~"**

Miku analyzed the text and then frowned; she couldn't find any exploitable loopholes in the question. So she smashed Len's head into the desk and mouthed a "yes" at the camera before Len could even brace himself.

"Ow, Miku, what the heck was that for?" Len complained, rubbing his forehead.

"I answered the question." Miku replied.

Len raised an eyebrow. How could slamming his head into a desk answer anything? "Wha-?"

"I answered the question." She repeated. Her voice was unusually stern, and this prevented Len from further questioning her.

"I…see…" He muttered. "…I…have a banana plush, too. Miku gave it to me when we were younger." He smiled at the memory. "I like takoyaki. Takoyaki is basically a spherical fried dumpling that is normally filled with whole baby octopus, tempura scraps, pickled ginger, and green onion. It's really savory, and I like savory foods in general." Len explained.

"I know you didn't ask me, but I'd like to say that I like omurice! Omurice is typically chicken rice wrapped in a thin fried egg sheet, but I prefer yakisoba, or fried noodles, over the rice. That version's called omusoba. Soba usually refers to noodles made from buckwheat, but the noodles used in yakisoba are made of wheat flour and are similar to the ones used in ramen. Soba is Chinese-style, while Udon is Japanese-style." Miku informed.

"So…Just in case anyone is trying to improve their vocabulary…" Len started.

Miku took his words as a cue. "'Yaki' basically means 'cooked'. 'Tako' means 'octopus'. "

Len nodded. "She could be wrong, but I think she's accurate." He whispered to the camera, glancing to the side to see if there were actually rabid KaitoxLen fangirls in the area. He couldn't see any, so he pulled another envelope out of the light green box. "This is from **Fallen-Angel-Yumiko-Satohori**."

"**thank you for answering my questions.**

**sorry if i made you mad by calling you a shota, len. but you were pretty cute when you sang Len no Bousou and magical kitty Len-len.**

**ok, here's my question for today.**

**Miku: hmm.. what is your opinion of Mikuo?**

**Len: do you watch Gakuen Alice (alice academy)?. i don't know why but i kept seeing you as ruka..**

**one more for len: why is your hair so hard to draw? and how do you keep your hair like that? gel or something?**

**miku and len: is it bad to think that you two would be a cute couple?**

**lol sorry if my questions are weird.**

**P.S: to crizix-chan, thank you for updating this! it was really cute!"**

"…Whatever." Len grumbled.

Miku bowed. "You're welcome! Don't be afraid to ask us weird stuff! Now, er… Mikuo's nice and all, but why does he look so much like me? His hair's basically mine without the pigtails, and his name is just one extra syllable-letter, even-added to my name! It makes me feel as if he's uninspired!" She flung her hands in the air.

Len was baffled. "…My hair is…hard to draw…?" He asked, absently grabbing a lock of his hair. "But I…barely do anything to it…And…I've never heard of Gakuen Alice before."

She tapped the desk with her index finger. "Gakuen Alice, huh? I've heard that name before…Ah ha! That's the series where there's a school for children with superpowers called Alices, and a girl called Sakura Mikan, who possesses the Nullification Alice, enrolls into the school to be with her best friend. I read most of it, but that was a long time ago, so I don't remember much…Who's Ruka, again?"

"I…see. Uhm…I don't think that's bad…at all…" He attempted to halt his blushing, but it only got worse. His only consolation was that Miku's face was also red.

She slowly shook her head. "I agree with Len." She stated quietly, using a cupcake to cover her mouth. She took a bite and then took an envelope from the box. "**I My Me Mine** wrote this one."

"**First of let me say it's good that the note was announced so now more people can understand...And I have Internet Explorer...Aww Len, you stressed over it? I think if you look up 'Banana Milk commercial' on Youtube you'll find it. It's nothing like Po Pi Po...Funny you mentioned it because one of my questions involves that song D And yes, I do think it's worth it even though it must be extremely difficult to maintain your amazingly long hair :) Now, onward to the questions:**

**Miku and Len: How do you feel about Tei's song Declare War On All Vocloids? I love that song!...Sorry...**

**Miku: Are you excited that you might get an English Append?**

**Miku and Len: Do you like your original outfit or your Append outfit more?**

**Miku: What do you think about the Kagamine's famous saying "Green is the enemy?"**

**Len: Why did you and Rin say "Green is the enemy" when Miku is obviously Teal or Aquamarine**

**Len: Is it true that Rin is supposedly Jealous of Miku and her popularity? Because that's what I've heard...**

**Miku: Is Po Pi Po one of your favorite songs? (Told you I was going to ask about it) I love that song very much and know all the lyrics and almost the entire dance! :D The kicks on the english part are the only challenge...(I dance the Project Diva version) Did you enjoy making the PV? Does Vegetable Juice taste good to you?**

**P.s. Len you forgot about Magical Kitty Len Len and Pretty Fundoshi Akuma Len, also you are not a shota! You're just cute...But you're amazing regardless!"**

"I think that Crizix was smart to announce that, too." Miku agreed. "And thank you for agreeing with me~!"

Len's eyes lit up with curiosity. "You use Internet Explorer? Do you like it, or would you rather use another browser?" He paused to read the letter again. "Well…A bit. You know, I couldn't understand a word that was said in that commercial…"

"Me neither." Miku laughed. "Also, I learned that Nesquik makes banana milk. I'm a fan of Nesquik, so I bet it's good."

He shrugged. "It might be. Anyway…She sang a song like that? Why?" He seemed to be somewhat saddened.

She also shrugged, but her expression held no emotion. "I don't know, but the opinion of a girl that was born off of clichés doesn't affect me. However, I am a bit disturbed…and worried. That song could possibly be used as anti-Vocaloid propaganda."

"But since the-wait, I forgot what I was about to say. Sorry." Len scratched the back of his head apologetically.

"It's fine, Len. It happens." Miku's famous subtle cheer had returned. "Ah, an English Append? If the quality will be excellent, then I'd find it nice. But I detest my Append outfit. It's so…skimpy! Needless to say, I prefer my original outfit." She unconsciously tugged on her skirt.

He took some time to think. "Uhh…I like my Append outfit a bit more than my original one, but I heard someone say that I looked like a stripper in my Append outfit…" He expressed worriedly.

Miku had to stifle a laugh. "Someone actually said that? That's funny. Anyway…" Her smile suddenly shifted into a scowl. The atmosphere gradually turned darker and a chill swept over the room. "…Whenever I hear that motto of theirs, it makes me want to…" Her grimace slowly reverted into a sadistic grin. "…take a knife and slowly carve intricate patterns in their flesh. Then I would want to sprinkle a generous heaping of salt on them and hang them for display." Her voice was seeping with malice and laced with hints of insanity. A psychotic light flickered in her eyes.

Len shuddered violently in terror. He scooted as far away from Miku as possible while keeping his wide eyes fixed on her. When she saw the fear in his eyes, she discarded her dark aura in favor of her normal cheery one.

"I'm joking, of course! Len and Rin are too adorable for that, especially Len~!" She giggled as she jumped on Len, resulting in him falling out of his chair. They both fell to the ground, with Len landing on his side and Miku on top of him.

"Hey, Miku, that hurt!" Len struggled to push Miku off. His face was a bright red. Chuckling, Miku leaped back into her seat. He sluggishly propped himself back on his chair. He held a hand to the side of his head. "Urrh…Well, Neru said that to Rin, who was jealous of Miku's popularity at the time, and it just stuck. I had to nothing to do with it…I swear!" He hastily added when Miku sent him a glare that was accompanied with a deranged smirk.

All was silent until Miku clapped her hands together. "Why yes, I love Po Pi Po! Glad to see that you do too!" Len was relieved to see that all signs of insanity had disappeared. "Although the PV was a little odd, it was fun to make. But I don't like vegetable juice that much."

"Like I said before, it's disgusting…And everyone calls me cute." Len muttered under his breath before opening an envelope. "This is from **NagamiKai**."

"**^^ *Has read Crizix's note***

**Now, okay...**

**Len&Miku: Whats your favorite season? And do you get any allergies? If you do, which one?**

**Len: Who would you say you get along with the best besides Rin and Miku? And, do you like YURI?"**

"Neither of us have allergies. In fact, I don't think that any of the Vocaloids have allergies." Miku informed.

"If any of us did, then it'd probably be a disaster. I mean, imagine what would happen if Kaito became lactose intolerant." All fell silent as the realization clicked in both Miku and Len's heads. They started snickering at the thought. Soon, it turned into full-blown laughter. It took them a while to calm down.

"Ah, that was a good laugh…Favorite season? Mine's fall. The weather is cool, but not unbearably cold, and the warm colors of the falling leaves are beautiful." Len answered.

"The scenery that fall provides is indeed breathtaking." Miku agreed. "However, out of all four seasons, winter is my favorite. The winter landscape is gorgeous, and softly cascading snow is soothing to look at. Ice skating and snowball fights are a blast, and hot chocolate tastes the best after a long day!"

Len smiled at his wintertime memories. "Mmm, that's true. Anyway, besides Rin and Miku, I'd say that I get along with Gakupo and Piko best. Gakupo rarely speaks more than one sentence at a time, and Piko is hesitant about almost everything, but both are sensible men. Also…I…like Yuri as much as Miku likes Yaoi."He disclosed shyly, blushing a bit.

"I sort of like Yaoi, but I'm not obsessed with it." Miku reminded before she started to read another letter out loud. "This one was written by **UltimateLollipopNinjaa**."

"**Okay, first, thanks for answering my question ^_^ And I totally agree, Dell's cigarettes are very annoying.**

**A question for whoever guest stars (I know there's gonna be one next time) How do you feel about dating (YES DATING) either Miku or Len?**

**For Miku: How did you get your hair teal? Did you dye it, or was it, like, naturally that way?**

**For Len: Are you sure you're not a shota ninja? (from my friend, who doesn't have a fanfiction)**

**Thanks for answering them (considering you do)!**

**~Ninja"**

"You're welcome!" Miku beamed.

Len sweat dropped. "But…There's no guest star here right now. We haven't dropped any hints indicating the arrival of a guest star, either. When a guest star is on the way, we'll tell you. Trust us."

Miku took a small notepad from her pocket and started jotting something down with one of the mechanical pencils on the desk. "I'll write your question down so we can ask it when a guest star DOES arrive." When she had completed her task, she slipped the notepad back into her pocket. She reread the question and frowned. "No, none of the Vocaloids dye their hair. Everything is natural." She was offended; there was no way that she'd throw dye on her hair! She cared about it too much for that.

Len glowered. "For the love of-I'M NOT A SHOTA!" He yelled, flinging his hands in the air in frustration.

"He's not a ninja, either. Wherever he goes, he gets stalked by perverts." Miku sniggered.

"Th-That's not true!" He growled, but shivered shortly after.

She wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay, Lenny. I'll protect you~."

"I can protect myself." He grumbled. He then took an envelope from the box. "This was written by **LimeGreenIchigo**."

"**Konnichiwa! Mika-chan is back! Miku, quit sidestepping the questions! Are you guys working on any new songs or is the lack of activity I'm seeing in the song department thanks to a new Vocaloid on his/her way? Anyway, how come you couldn't just ask Kaito to come in to answer questions? And I agree, rabid fangirls and yaoi are creepy. One last thing, have either of you ever had a pet? And Len, I'll get my OWN RoadRoller next time. Sayonara!"**

Miku huffed at the accusation. "I always answer questions honestly."

"…That wasn't the accusation." Len sighed. "Well, composers can get Writer's Block like authors do. Also, we Vocaloids aren't informed of debuts until the public is. I don't know why, though. Please don't ask."

"…Um..." Miku wasn't sure on how to handle this sort of persistence. "If we asked him, then it wouldn't be a surprise, and that wouldn't be any fun."

"Finally, someone acknowledges the fact that Yaoi is creepy!" He exclaimed. "Well…Rin used to have a teddy bear hamster named Rika, if that counts."

She perked up at the mention of the hamster. "Oh, Rika! Rika was so cute and chubby! I never had a pet of my own, but I took care of Rika too!" She then exhaled a loud breath, striking a mourning pose. "It's just too bad that-"

"-Miku, please-" He interjected, hoping to deter her from finishing her sentence.

"-Len shot him down." She finished as if there was no interruption.

Len dropped his head in shame. "What a disaster that was…" He sighed and tried his hardest not to scoff at the last statement in the letter. "…Good luck with that." It took more than a fair amount of experience to drive a steamroller properly. Rin still has trouble steering it at times, and even he had difficulties operating it at first.

Miku giggled and then took another envelope from the box. "This one's from **.guest**."

"**Hiya! this studio questionnaire thin is genius, and ix have had this question in my head for a hvile so i had to ask:**

**Miku and Len, if you got a child toghether, and if that child would be one of the vocaloids, wich vocaloid would it be?**

**And Len, why do you love Miku?"**

Miku and Len blinked in unison. "Genius? Really? Why thank you!" They said while bowing simultaneously.

He started to blush, but she appeared to remain perfectly calm. "…For some reason, I think it'd be Piko." She responded a bit uncertainly.

He had to raise an eyebrow. "Piko? Out of all people?"

"Well…" She paused to ponder her own response. "…His voice is ambiguous, isn't it?"

Len silently smacked his forehead, attempting to hide his rapidly deepening blush. He failed miserably, though. Now completely flustered, Len jumped out of his seat and pushed Miku off of hers. "W-W-Well, Miku is my b-b-b-beloved older sister f-f-figure! Why wouldn't I l-l-l-l-l-love her?" Len stammered quite shakily.

"Ugh…What the heck…?" Miku wondered aloud as she recovered from the impact.

"Um!" Len hastily grabbed an envelope. "This is from **banana-leek-cake**."

"**Um hello. i usually don't ask questions on these things, but since this is way better than the other question thingys, i want to ask:**

**Miku: i don't think Len is comletely in puberty so i wonder, how do you think Len will be when he goes in to puberty?**

**i think he woud get quite per verted, but not ad bad as Kaito.(He eats ice cream in only his scarf :O)**

**Len: sorry if i insulted you, but im just not sure. but the question:**

**how do you think you would act if you got completely perverted? how would you act to Miku? would you look uup her skirt or anything?**

**sorry if its a bit innappropriate, but im curious"**

Miku exploded into laughter while Len smashed his head against the desk multiple times.

"Oh gosh, this whole letter is hilarious!" She exclaimed, using one arm to support herself on the desk. She was laughing so hard that tears were forming in her eyes. "Well, it's quite obvious that Len hasn't hit puberty!" She tried to stop, but couldn't, and Len's lowers weren't helping.

Eventually, she was able to settle down, although she was still unable to suppress a few giggles. "Oh…That was a good laugh. Let's see now…Kaito eating ice cream while wearing nothing but his scarf? Where did you see that?"

"Ah, uh…I saw him do that…once…in the kitchen…alone…" Len mumbled.

"…Fi-Figures he'd do it alone." Miku remarked, wiping her eye. She then took a deep breath. "Well, I don't think that he'd be much of a pervert, but I'm sure that I'll be laughing when his voice decides to crack."

Len simply sighed and rubbed his temples, not willing to comment. He then reached for another letter, but suddenly…The power went out. Both Vocaloids blinked in surprise; that was definitely not supposed to happen.

"HEY!" An abnormally loud voice rang through the room, causing Miku and Len to jump.

"Eh?" Len started. "Isn't that…?"

"Yup, it's Crizix, guys. I'm using back up power from the generator." Crizix informed.

"Oh, so…What's going on? Are we still airing?" Miku inquired.

"A tree fell and broke our power line. Some equipment is malfunctioning too. We're still airing at this moment, but you'll have to wrap it up now. Also, _**I'm gonna have to close questioning for now**_, lest we get overwhelmed when everything's back online. I'm sorry, guys." A click signaled that Crizix was gone.

Len and Miku stared on, speechless. Then Miku took a deep breath. "So that's how it is, everyone. We're gonna be closed so the problems can get fixed. As for the letters we didn't get to, we'll address them next time...whenever that is."

Len coughed. "Well, thanks for tuning in. We promise to get back on air as soon as we can. Take care!"


End file.
